


Agnes is Awesome

by Kimmy



Series: The Awesome Series [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Gift Fic, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Maryse Lightwood Being An Asshole, The Fact It Is A Tag Pleases Me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Magnus Bane is a legend and a mystery, an enigma. And Alec Lightwood is about to solve it.





	Agnes is Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@sunshunes on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40sunshunes+on+Twitter).



> For Agnes, the awesome author of the loveliest fanart that inspired it.  
> For a change the art can be found at the bottom of the fic because... well, I didn't want to spoiler you :*

 

“Mr. Bane?”

 

“Oh, no need to call me Mister. Magnus will do. What are you looking for, pretty boy?”

 

He turned around, trying to figure out where the warlock’s voice was coming from, but the loft seemed empty.

 

“I… I wanted to thank you. For saving my life. You didn’t have to give Jace the potion, I just… I wanted to thank you.”

 

He felt weird, speaking to Magnus without seeing him, but he didn’t dare ask the man to confront him. Magnus Bane was a legend, but a man who prefered to keep to himself. Rumours had it no one had had a face to face conversation with him in over a century, and that made people fear him even more.

 

Everyone knew Magnus Bane was powerful. If you add to it to the fact that he was a powerful man who prefered to hide and keep the contact with his clients to a disembodied voice telling them where to sit and potions popping up in the air in front of them, he was feared by anyone sensible.

 

But strangely, standing here and talking to someone he couldn't see, Alec didn't feel afraid. Just… weird. Wrong, but not afraid. He felt… curious. He wanted to see Magnus, to talk to  _ him _ .

 

“You wanted to  _ thank _ me?”

 

Magnus’ voice was full of suspicion and disbelief and suddenly Alec felt very small.

 

“I… yeah, I mean, you saved my life and I didn’t have a chance to thank you when I woke up, so… It was a bad idea, I’m sorry, I’ll just go.”

 

“Really? You’re going already, after you’ve come so far just to thank me?”

 

Alec felt a blush rise on his cheeks and felt his heart race in a mixture of humiliation and excitement. He wasn’t sure why he’d thought it would be a good idea. He wanted to thank Magnus but what sense did it make if he couldn’t even say it to his face? 

 

Why did Magnus ask him to stay if he wouldn’t even show himself?

 

Turning around rapidly, ready to tell Magnus Bane off, Alec didn’t realise his laces had come untied at some point and he barely had a second to think about how humiliating this was going to be before he was sprawled on the floor face first, his head inches from banging against the open kitchen door.

 

But instead of focusing on how his body was aching from the fall, Alec’s breath caught, frozen in the moment, because he suddenly found himself faced with a pair of equally shocked, wide eyes.

 

Said eyes were golden, slitted in a cat like way, and absolutely gorgeous.

 

They were also tiny.

 

In front of Alec stood a man he recognised from the pictures to be Magnus Bane. And the man was no more than 6 inches tall.

 

“Erm.. hi.”

 

“Oh. I guess that explains why you wouldn’t want to see anyone face to face.”

 

The tiny Magnus Bane came out from where he was shyly half hidden behind the doorframe and sighed adorably, coming up to where Alec lifted himself to kneel.

 

“I… I guess thank you. For coming here and, well, thanking me. It’s not exactly what I expected.”

 

“From a Shadowhunter?”

 

“From a Lightwood.”

 

Alec raised an eyebrow at that.

 

“You knew my family?”

 

Tiny Magnus was drawing circles on the floor with his foot and looking all together flustered.

 

“I did. A long time ago. Before… this. It’s a long story. I won’t bother you with it. You’re free to stay if you really want to, but I doubt so. It’s nice of you to thank me. You’re welcome. It’s been nice to meet you and actually talk to someone, but you’re free to go.”

 

Although Magnus’ words were an obvious dismissal there was something tinged with sadness in his tone and Alec found himself reluctant to leave.

 

“Can I… Can I stay?”

 

The beautiful golden eyes finally looked up to meet his and they were glowing so bright with badly hidden surprise and happiness Alec felt assured he made the right decision, and extended his hand for Magnus to sit on so they could see eye to eye.

 

“It would be my pleasure, Alexander.”

 

Alec returned his smile. 

 

And that’s how it started.

 

***

 

“Magnus? Where are you?”

 

“In the cup!”

 

“What…?”

 

But when Alec enters the kitchen he understands, as he finds Magnus reclining inside his tea. Actually bathing in his tea.

 

“Are you also drinking it?”

 

“I am. I also summoned some for you and two cupcakes.”

 

Alec just rolls his eyes with an amused smile and sits down next to him, not questioning it when Magnus gets out and instead chooses to devour his cupcake while sitting on top of it.

 

***

 

With all their differences, not just in size but personality and preferences, Magnus and Alec somehow hit it off, quickly becoming fast friends. Alec sneaks out often to visit Magnus and they talk for hours, Magnus sitting on Alec’s chest or on the coffee table while Alec reclines on the sofa.

 

They have the kind of effortless dynamic as if they had known each other forever, and every second spent together made life easier.

 

It doesn’t take long before they confess their problems to each other, spend every free minute together, become essential to each other’s well being. Inseparable.

 

***

 

“Her name was Camille Belcourt.”

 

“The vampire?”

 

“Yes. You know her? Is she still being a bitch to everyone?”

 

“Not… quite. She was killed after she turned Clary’s mundie friend.”

 

“Oh. It’s surprising how much  _ not _ upset I am.”

 

“Did you love her once?”

 

“I thought I did. But the woman I loved was just a mask Camille was wearing. And when I refused to put up with her manipulations any longer she did this, claiming I can be as little and petty as I acted against her until I find someone who shares my naive concepts of fidelity.”

 

“So you think there’s a way to reverse the curse?”

 

“Probably some true love bullshit or something. I’ve been looking for 138 years now, Alexander, there is no way.”

 

Magnus sighs and stands up from where he was laying on Alec’s chest, going to kiss his cheek and jump down onto the carpet.

 

“You should go home, Alec. Izzy will worry about you.”

 

Alec’s heart breaks.

 

***

 

“Alexander, please come with me, I want you to meet your fiance.”

 

Alec turns around with shock on his face, wondering if he had heard his mother wrong.

 

“Fiance?!”

 

He runs up to catch with Maryse, desperately wishing it was some sort of a misunderstanding.

 

“Mom, what are you trying to say?”

 

Maryse finally stops and turns to him.

 

“You’ve reached an age when you are fit to marry a while ago, Alec, it’s time you meet a nice girl and lead the Institute together. I want to introduce you to Mercedes, we arranged with her parents for you two to be engaged.”

 

Alec’s heart starts beating faster with every word. 

 

He stares at Maryse before turning around and running out of the Institute, not willing to do anything rash due to his emotions. He ignores his mother’s cries after him and storms out of the building, turning his steps to Brooklyn.

 

He needs to calm down.

 

He opens the door with a bang and slumps against them when they shut closed by themselves.

 

“Alexander? Is everything alright?”

 

Magnus runs out of his bedroom sprinting on his tiny little legs and Alec can’t help but laugh through tears, extending his hand and allowing Magnus to hop onto it before jumping on Alec’s shoulder and wrapping himself around his neck, making Alec finally feel at peace.

 

“My mom told me she got me engaged.”

 

Magnus gasps and fell off Alec’s neck, but thankfully got caught before anything could happen.

 

“That’s not a nice thing to drop on you without warning. What are you going to do? I assume getting married to a girl is not it?”

 

Alec laughs bitterly.

 

“I’m going to come out.”

 

“Are you sure, Alec?”

 

Magnus’ eyes are full of concern and Alec’s heart swells with affection.

 

“I am, Magnus. I’m ready. It’s useless to keep pushing it further in time, I can’t live my whole life a lie.” Something in Alec’s eyes shines with determination and a fire that burns brighter than Magnus’ worry because the warlock nods.

 

Alec takes him onto his hand and kisses his head before putting him down and he promises to come back later before leaving.

 

***

 

He doesn’t go back to the Institute straight away. He wants to make sure whoever Mercedes is she’s not there when he comes back and he still needs some time alone.

 

But when he finally enters the Institute, he’s ready to fight. It’s almost dark inside, just a few monitors and desk lamps on and only Raj and Lydia on call, but he knows Maryse will soon be by his side. She’s shouting after him before he even reaches the main hall.

 

“Alexander! Where have you been? I had to make excuses to Mercedes for you! Your behaviour was unacceptable…”

 

But Alec doesn’t let her finish, instead turning around to face her and lifting his hand to stop her.

 

“I’m not going to marry her.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Maryse is looking at him as if he just declared he has a third arm, so Alec, suddenly feeling more powerful than ever, repeats louder.

 

“I’m not going to marry her! I’m a consenting adult allowed to make his own choices, and I’m gay! I’M GAY, MOM! Raj, Lydia, you’re here to witness it and repeat to others, here and now I am not going to hide anymore, I am gay, mom, and I am not going to marry a girl,  _ any  _ girl, and especially not this one. And even if I wasn’t gay, I would make my own choices and marry for love. I’m not going to be your marionette any longer, mom. If you really love me like you should you will want me to be myself and happy. I won’t marry Mercedes. I won’t marry a girl. I will one day, if I have a chance, marry a man I love if he feels the same way. And you have to accept it, whether you want to or not.”

 

As Alec speaks, Maryse looks enraged but her expression slowly turns into guilt when he calls out her love. Alec is shaking by the time he finishes, but before she can say anything to him Raj’s loud whistle and clapping echoes in the corridor and Alec turns around, stunned, before he grins, seeing his friend’s proud expression.

 

“Bravo, man. Stand up for yourself. The Mercedes something was a bitch anyway.”

 

He allows Raj to hug him and Lydia comes after that, Maryse’s leaving footsteps suddenly behind them.

 

“She’ll come around, Alec. I’m so proud of you. Go and catch your sleep somewhere you want to be, I’ll tell Izzy you couldn’t spend the night at the Institute.”

 

Alec feels his eyes getting damp and kisses her on the cheek before waving at her and Raj and leaving the Institute, cold air hitting his tear stained face feeling like a relief. 

 

As he thinks about everything he’s just said and how it’s going to change things, his heart feels strangely light and unburdened, but it’s beating fast, not because of Maryse, but because as he thinks about what he said, as he thinks about finding a man he loves who would love him back, he realises something.

 

It’s a familiar path he takes back to Brooklyn.

 

***

 

“Magnus?”

 

He locks the door behind himself and enters the living room smiling as he realises Magnus fell asleep waiting for him.

 

His eyes are wide with wonder and happiness as he sees the warlock curled up on the sofa, not six inches, but six foot tall and even more gorgeous normal sized.

 

He kneels in front of him, planting a kiss on his nose to wake him up and smiling at the adorable nose scrunch as Magnus blinks his eyes open.

 

“Alexander?”

 

“You’re back… And you’re… You’re? I’m?”

 

“I broke the curse.” Alec says in lieu of greeting and he watches a plethora of emotions flash in Magnus’ eyes for a second before tears fall from them and he chuckles, low but joyful and sincere.

 

“How?” 

 

It’s all he asks and Alec smiles before replying with conviction.

  
“I love you.”


End file.
